


Whipped

by SteeleStingray



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aftercare, As it should be, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fingering, Intercrural Sex, Jord is the softest dom ever, M/M, Oops, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Spanking, The Regent is not in the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleStingray/pseuds/SteeleStingray
Summary: When a soldier disobeys and publicly disrespects his captain, it is only natural to mete out punishment. But for Jord, he and his lover, Aimeric, handle repercussions...differently.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Continuing my saga of writing for side pairings in the Capri fandom, I bring you 'Whipped', which is an idea I got from the discord. I just loved the idea of mild-mannered, pushover Jord being in a BDSM relationship with hot-tempered Aimeric. For some reason I just like the idea of Aimeric being all blushy and defiant...which only makes the session more intense. (I love Jord/Aimeric haha, no stress to the Jord/Nik shippers though)
> 
> And I love spanking and overstimulation. They are both vastly underutilized kinks in my opinion. If I feel 'inspired', I might tack on more chapters in the future... 
> 
> Big shout out to exyking for beta-ing/assuring me that this was spicy enough to pass the PWP test and also to Crowley/aimeric-lives. I technically wrote this as a gift for them as thanks for starting the Capri discord haha! I've had so much fun there and I hope you like smut, cause that's the best gift I can offer.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Whipped **

  1. _adjective_ \- having been beaten or flogged



SLANG- having all actions completely dictated by your lover.

“The captain is spineless when it comes to his boy.” “That brat has him by the balls.” “No other man would dare take that tone with him.” “Surely no piece of ass is worth the trouble.” “I bet the boy is a terror in the bedroom as well…I would fear to see him on his knees for fear of losing my cock.” “The poor fucker…”

Jord often wondered if his men had forgotten that his ears existed and worked. He wondered if he seemed so placid and indulgent that they did not consider it uncouth to let him hear their honest thoughts. In any case, he was too busy to chastise them for their incorrect assumptions.

It was Orlant, his most trusted friend in their battalion, who often glared until the men fell to silence.

“Do not pay them any mind, sir.”

Jord simply smiled.

He could easily drown such things out; King Auguste and Prince Laurent had chosen him as captain of the guard for his level head and boundless patience. If he could handle the cast iron royals of Vere in their most volatile moments, then he could handle anything.

And Aimeric, his peachy lover, was merely annoying.

Though he was a soldier enlisted, the same as any other, his noble blood and quick mouth would see him punished under the eye of any other captain. Jord was a bit more lenient, as the young man was his lover.

Aimeric was antagonistic by nature.

Though he was lovely as the day was long, he rebelled against all rules, had a quick temper and an even quicker mouth. Some days he was in a mood and—as his lover—Jord often bore the brunt of his attacks.

After today’s very public slight—which Jord had already forgotten—all he needed to do to handle it was to slip Aimeric a small handwritten note with instructions and summons to Jord’s chambers later that evening. Aimeric’s ears had been scarlet when Jord tucked the note into his hand and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t be late, Peaches,” he warned in his lightest tone.

Aimeric crushed the paper in his fist but Jord knew, in the end, he would be obeyed.

 

At half past midnight, when the fort had fallen silent, Jord was finally able to retire to his room for the evening and relax.

He poured himself a glass of wine before truly taking comfort.

Jord sank into the simple, comfortable armchair close to his fire and removed his gloves carefully, setting them on his side table before unlacing the collar of his shirt down to the center of his chest. He unlaced his sleeves next, slowly rolling the loose fabric up to his elbows; his shirt, pants and boots remained on though he fully intended to be free from them very soon. All of this he did at the most leisurely pace, smiling to himself as he deliberated and allowed his muscles to unlock under the heat of the fire.

A quiet whimper of discomfort made him smile to himself before he finally looked up and examined his ‘guest’.

Aimeric in this situation was a far cry from how he had been earlier in the day.

The firelight suited the reddish-pink undertones of his skin, making it look as though he was constantly blushing. In all actuality, he probably was blushing, and he fidgeted in that way he did when he was either profoundly uncomfortable or wildly aroused.

Jord was guessing it was a little bit of both.

Aimeric had removed his fine garments from earlier—his testament to his rank and high birth—and was now dressed only in what Jord had ordered of him. His nearly sheer, white shirt barely hung past his navel and the laces were loose and trailing, showcasing wide swaths of his chest; other than his leather, knee-high riding boots, the shirt was all his lover wore.

The thatch of curly brown hair at his hips, his peachy cock, and smooth legs were all completely on display, despite his efforts to cover them with the hem of his shirt. It was the type of look Jord liked best.

“Good evening, My Peach.” He greeted his little lover so lightly that Aimeric glared and blushed. “Did you do as I ordered?”

Aimeric turned positively scarlet. “Y-You are an utter _madman_! I had to walk here like—what if one of the men had _seen_ me!”

“Did they see you?” Jord asked.

“…N-No.” Aimeric had grown up in the winding halls of Fortaine; Jord doubted that anyone would have caught sight of him unless Aimeric allowed it. “B-But it is _humiliating_! What if someone had _seen_ me—?” His voice began to take on an edge of hysterics that came from nervousness and Jord interrupted him.

“I fail to see the problem if I am the only one to see you like this. But you did well to come here unseen.”

Aimeric was weak to sweetness and compliments, having so long been denied them by his useless father and ignorant older brothers, and his flush took on a less embarrassed tone.

“Jord—.”

“ _No_.” Jord interrupted him again; in the eye of the public, Aimeric would have raised hell for that but not here, not when they were alone. He had sworn things to Jord and his mouth obediently snapped shut. “Remember what you promised me.”

And what a promise it had been.

The first time Jord had let his anger and annoyance bubble over at how Aimeric regarded him in front of everyone—without care for his feelings or rank—Aimeric had nursed his bottom lip with his teeth and let loose a torrent of confessions as to his desires within the privacy of their bedchambers.

_I want you to punish me for my mouth. I want you to strip me and whip me and pull my hair. I want you to tie me to the bedposts and be deliberately cruel. I want you to punish me._

At first Jord had balked at the idea.

He thought that perhaps it was the flighty fancy of a spoiled noble, that someone in the battalion had gotten it into his head that this kind of play was exactly what he needed. But Aimeric persisted and Jord was a weak man to his lover’s desires. He lived to honor Vere and to delight his lover.

And they had established the rules.

Aimeric twisted his lips at that but Jord had insisted, not wanting their play to descend into base violence. And even then he had been hesitant.

But now? Now…

Jord stood and Aimeric’s eyes became wide with an arousing mix of anticipation and nerves. But Jord leisurely walked back to the chest where they kept their bedroom supplies.

“You have broken our rules immediately so I would like for you to recite them for me.” He said as he opened the lid. Aimeric broke the rules near-constantly and Jord wondered if he did so on purpose.

“I…If you slip me a note during practice, I am to follow the instructions to the letter if I choose to visit you later in the night. The moment I set foot across the threshold, I am to follow your directions exactly and refer to you as…” Jord smiled to himself knowing that this was the rule Aimeric had the most difficulty following, “ _sir_. If…at any point our… _activities_ are too intense, I am to use the word we’ve decided on and you will stop immediately.”

“And the word is?” Jord located what he had been looking for and closed the lid to the chest.

“Green.” Aimeric’s voice was nearly a whisper in anticipation for what was to come.

“Very good.” Jord commented levelly and turned so that Aimeric could see what was in his hands. His lovely, wide hazel eyes became a little wider when he saw the fine leather riding crop he had gifted to Jord a few months ago. The leather of the tip was already a bit curved from use and Jord was sure Aimeric remembered every single swipe from it. “Come here then.”

Jord sat back on his favored chair, legs spread wide as if to show that he was not fully interested…yet.

“Come here, My Peach.” Jord spoke again, this time his tone with the iron that got men to fall to rank. “I’ll not ask you again.”

Aimeric bit his bottom lip but the words came out. “Yes…sir.”

Jord half-considered ordering his lover to walk backwards so he could better admire the firm twitch of his rosy behind, but the sight of his pink cock rising in anticipation gave him pause. Jord ached to taste it but…all in due time.

When Aimeric stood before him, his chin was tilted up in defiance. It was all for show.

“On your knees. I’d have you unlace my boots.”

“Sir.”

Aimeric got to his knees slowly, perhaps unwilling to follow orders so early in the night. The toe of Jord’s boot gently tapped under Aimeric’s chin and Jord contemplated for a moment having his lover undo the laces with his teeth.

Aimeric glowered and Jord smiled down at him. No, this would be enough.

With elegant fingers more used to picking up golden spoons than blades, Aimeric began to pull the laces through the eyelets of Jord’s boots. Sometimes when he was in a foul mood, Aimeric would rip at the strings as if he hoped to tear them before tossing the boots over his shoulder, but today he was careful. He must have wanted a gentler hand in today’s session.

When Jord’s boots had been removed and placed to the side, Aimeric looked up at him and for a moment Jord wavered.

The young man was too lovely for him by miles. He had such sweet, wide eyes and a mouth that dared men to try and make him smile. Jord wanted to be gentle to him, to kiss his hand and the tops of his feet and the corners of his lips…

Sometimes he wondered who really had the control.

But Aimeric had asked for this kind of relationship and Jord wanted to accommodate his lover. “Good. You can stand up now.”

“Yes sir.” Aimeric murmured, slowly getting up. Jord swore he did it on purpose so that his shirt rode up in the back and so that Jord could fully appreciate the smooth muscles of his legs. His hands were fisted on the cloth between his legs to keep his cock from view and Jord errantly wondered if his peachy cock was stiff yet.

“Pull up your hem then,” he inclined his head down, “and lay across my lap.”

Jord saw the young man waver for a split second. In a move smooth as dancers’, Aimeric pulled the hem of his linen shirt up so that the laces trailed against the firm planes of his stomach and he settled himself across Jord’s lap and the arm of the chair.

Jord drank in the sight of him.

He had lovely, unblemished skin, even by noble standards and Jord was happy to note that his ass had completely healed from their last session with the crop. It was a smooth expanse again and he could not wait to see it bloom with color. Aimeric trembled and bumps rose on his bare skin as Jord trailed one finger down the curve of his waist.

Jord pressed a kiss to the flesh there, grateful to himself that he had chosen not to shave that morning. The harsh rasp of his stubble created a pink patchwork across his lover’s lower back.

The leather felt good and smooth on his palm, the crop well weighted in his hand.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.” Despite his whisper, there was something about Aimeric’s tone that made him sound saucy. Jord found himself excited to begin.

“You ignored my orders in front of the other soldiers.” He whispered calmly in Aimeric’s ear. The leather whistled down and Aimeric yelped before it even struck his skin. The effect was immediate as the skin blossomed in a red-pink lash and Jord lazily raised his arm again. “You disobeyed your captain.” He was not even using half his strength but it was the razor-edged anticipation that made Aimeric scream. “You flaunt the rules in a manner that alarms.” The skin of his buttocks rippled from impact. “You betray your lover’s heart by treating me so.” The next crack had a cry that bubbled into a wail halfway through. “Since last I had you across my knee, you have given me no less than ten public slights, Peaches.” With a firm hand he turned Aimeric’s chin so the young man gazed at him.

His cheeks were flushed and eyes shining; he was not to tears yet, but soon they would roll down his hot cheeks, as was always his way during punishment. Jord gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss to his shoulder.

“Ten.” He repeated, very firm this time. “Ten lashes. You will count them for me?”

When Aimeric did not immediately respond, Jord was about to ask him again and increase the amount, but Aimeric’s voice came eventually, quiet and obedient. “Yes…sir.”

“Good. I am going to whip you properly now.”

Jord used most of his strength then and brought the crop down. “O-One.” Aimeric clutched the fabric of Jord’s trousers with his fist and Jord could feel something pressing hard against his leg. He was very careful to lay marks on untouched flesh and it trembled under his attentions. “Two.” From the watery sound of his voice, Aimeric had already begun to cry a little—a sure sign that he was on the edge of completion. “Th-three.” Wetness began to seep into the leg of Jord’s pants where Aimeric’s hip lay. The next strike followed the curve of Aimeric’s left buttock on his thigh. “ _Four_.”

“I am going to spread your legs a little.”

Jord pushed Aimeric’s peachy thighs apart so that he could better see the status of the front and lay a particularly clean lash that grazed the back of his lover’s balls. Aimeric shrieked, “Five,” and Jord knew from the way he shuddered that he had cum. Pearly drops stained the wood of the floors.

There were times when he would deny that pleasure until he gave permission but today he decided to only be a little cruel.

Pausing the whip he reached his free hand underneath to fondle the slick, sensitive cock beneath. Aimeric whimpered as he rubbed rhythmically and flicked his thumb over the hot tip.

“Jo— _sir_!”

“You can cum again.” Jord insisted. “I’ll allow it.”

“Jo—Sir, i-it’s too _much_!” He whined as he tried to squirm away.

That was not their word to cease and Jord kept pace until Aimeric squealed and jerked violently again. Wetness—definitely thinner this time—rolled down his knuckles.

Jord considered another course of play where he pleasured Aimeric until the young man was begging for permission to stop cumming. But he missed the feeling of his whip and removed his hand from Aimeric’s crotch. He could always save such things until later.

“We are beginning again. You were on six.”

On the ninth lash, Jord crossed the whip with a previously laid mark and Aimeric nearly rolled from his lap, such was his reaction. “Green, _green_!” He gasped.

Jord stopped immediately and tossed the crop to the side. With both arms he pulled Aimeric up against his chest to steady and comfort the young man. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You want to pause or stop entirely?” Sometimes Aimeric was sensitive and needed to stop to be petted and consoled; other times he needed only a small moment to breathe before continuing on for another hour or two.

“S-Stop.” Aimeric whispered, nuzzling his face into Jord’s neck. He must have truly been in a snotty state because Jord’s shirt rapidly became damp. “It _hurt_ …my cock h-hurts…my ass hurts…”

“Enough for the night then.” Jord promised, kissing Aimeric’s cheek and temple. “I won’t punish you anymore tonight unless you ask for it.” Aimeric nodded thankfully as Jord stroked his hair. “You did well, Peaches.”

As much as Jord enjoyed seeing Aimeric spread across him, as much as he enjoyed meting out punishment, of all things he delighted most in caring for his overly sensitive, shivering lover.

Despite Aimeric’s firm, leggy body, Jord was strong and capable of gingerly lifting the young man into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

With a kiss to Aimeric’s wet cheek, Jord fetched the balm ordered especially from Paschal and some cool, wetted cloth. With gentle hands, he cleaned Aimeric’s trembling bum with the wet cloth, applying kisses liberally to unmarked flesh. He removed Aimeric’s boots and shirt, and applied the creamy salve while whispering sweet nothings against his lover’s skin.

Jord liked this almost as much as the punishment.

“You’ve done well, my Peach, my Aimeric. You counted well. You are the most lovely, most precious to me. I delight in no other.”

He gave compliments freely, knowing how weak Aimeric was to them.

“You spoil me.” Aimeric whispered into the fine sheets as Jord patted him dry and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

Jord smiled against warm skin. “Spoiling implies that I am giving you something you do not deserve.”

Aimeric smiled back at him. “The prince and the king gift you with their silver tongues. You gaze on a man thoroughly succumbed to them and if you leave me wanting,” surely no smile had ever been so sweet, “then I shall never forgive you for it.”

He could do no more to seduce a man and Jord stretched out over his lover’s back.

“And what,” Jord gently bit the creamy shell of Aimeric’s ear before licking the curve of it, “would you order of this man with so skilled a tongue?” Aimeric’s smile gave no question as to what he wanted.

Another one of their rules, unspoken though it was, was that Jord never found his own release during their punishments. He only gave Aimeric pain and pleasure by turns and, if the mood was right, they would both be sated after he petted and soothed Aimeric for a bit.

He liked the feeling of his hands on the firm planes of Aimeric’s stomach, trailing down to grip his hips. The young man’s next moans echoed through his abdomen and cock into Jord’s mouth until his mind was filled with nothing more than the feeling and taste and sound of Aimeric.

The young man was particularly weak to having his cock sucked and it took only a few strokes of his aforementioned tongue to have those sweet thighs clench around his ears and toes dig for purchase on his back.

He swallowed Aimeric whole, drank him down like sweet wine and then kissed him on the hip when he buried his handsome face in the pillows. It took a moment for the red of climax to fade to the blush of a coaxed lover and then Jord moved up.

He kissed Aimeric next.

His hands wound through those thick, chestnut curls as he tasted the short, cool gasps from Aimeric’s mouth. Aimeric hooked one of his legs over Jord’s hip and pulled him closer. His hips rolled against Jord’s and Aimeric bit Jord’s bottom lip. Jord felt clever hands at the laces of his trousers, though they paused often enough to rub the swelling of his cock.

It was a miracle they did not rip the linen of Jord’s shirt in their haste to remove it.

They rutted against each other, there was no other word for it.

Jord’s pants were at his knees before Aimeric became too impatient. He whined a little as he wrapped his legs around Jord’s waist and pressed their cocks tight together. Jord simply bucked a little and Aimeric moaned like a country virgin. His head dug into Jord’s neck and Jord cupped Aimeric’s curls. With his other hand, he yanked at his pants until they were at his ankles and he could thrust with less restraint.

Aimeric squealed, his nails biting into the flesh of Jord’s shoulder as Jord forgot the lashes and took one handful of his lover’s lush behind. Despite the quick spasm of pain it must have caused, Aimeric came a little, the liquid oiling their cocks.

“Forgive me,” Jord hissed into Aimeric’s nape, his breath hot enough to flush the skin pink.

Aimeric could not find it in him to say if the apology was accepted or not as he was too busy moaning helplessly into the bed sheets. Jord took hold of both their cocks as he slid back and forth between Aimeric’s legs.

Jord moved his hips gently, not wanting to hurt Aimeric’s sensitive behind any more, and Aimeric must have appreciated the kindness. He closed his legs tight over Jord’s cock and Jord choked a gasp. In these moments he could barely breathe for all that he wanted the young man in his arms.

“You can come, Jord.” Aimeric gasped, his nails raking down over Jord’s chest, catching his left nipple. “Come, come—oh gods, oh _gods_! I-I’m—.”

Jord could not help but obey such a heartfelt plea.

He clamped his mouth down on Aimeric’s neck and his muscles tensed as he thrust up and found his pleasure. A few more strokes and Aimeric followed, squealing as if Jord had whipped him.

Jord gave his lover a moment to catch his breath before sliding his hand back along Aimeric’s quivering red buttocks. “Did it feel good?”

Aimeric wiggled his hips as Jord gently petted and probed him. It would take him some time to recover his own strength to go another round, so he might as well play with the pretty body laid out before him. Aimeric had the vigor of youth and would recover his arousal quickly.

Jord tickled Aimeric in a way that had him whimpering. “Did it feel good? Peaches, what’s wrong?”

“Si—Jord! It’s…it’s _throbbing_!” Aimeric begged without being explicit.

Jord liked for him to be specific. “Tell me, Peaches. I don’t know—.” Aimeric became too impatient and grabbed Jord’s right hand. He shuddered a little as he shoved Jord’s hand between his buttocks and pressed the fingertips to his hole.

His sigh of relief and subsequent orgasm were as sweet to Jord as his cries of pain from earlier.

Jord moved his fingers with practiced enthusiasm, the muscles of his hand remembering on instinct the exact things that his little lover liked. Circle the rim, dip, thrust, spread, rub the spots he knew would make Aimeric wail in delight.

Skillful little thing, he could take four fingers and more, he could cum from this alone, and he could cum until he was milked dry and trembling like a leaf. Jord waited for his own cock to rise again to the occasion by bringing Aimeric to the brink of madness. He was a patient man.

Aimeric gave a strangled cry and his cock shuddered as if it was wrenching the pale spill of semen from the very root of his hips.

It almost sounded as though he was sobbing.

Jord tenderly turned Aimeric’s head towards his, and his peachy lover was crying. Ugly crying with fat tears pouring from his eyes, thin streams dribbling from his lips and nose, his cheeks flushing deep. He was so sweet like this, he needed to be spoiled a little and Jord’s cock twitched in interest.

 _“P-please_ Jo—sir!” Aimeric gasped as Jord kissed his wet cheeks. Jord jolted at the title; they had begun again? Aimeric’s face was a mess but his eyes were clear as he begged, “Please let me stop cumming.”

Jord kissed him again, his free hand tightening the grip on Aimeric’s flushed hot cock. He ignored his own arousal and would have to until one of them decided to let the other free; perhaps this was Aimeric’s way of asserting his own control.

“ _No_.”

 

“Do you love me Aimeric?” He asked in his most intimate voice. The single candle that remained lit had burned low and the moon was beginning its’ descent back to the earth. All was quiet, save for Jord’s voice and Aimeric’s breathing.

Aimeric had donned Jord’s short at some point during the night and he smelled pleasantly of the aftermath of lovemaking.

As Jord stroked Aimeric’s unruly curls, Aimeric reached up one hand to cup Jord’s cheek. Jord leaned into that touch, marveling at his good fortune.

“I am…difficult to love.” He whispered in reply, a common, insidious thought that often crept into his heart in the darkest of evenings. Jord had come to realize that his bravado and rebellion against authority stemmed from his family life. He was desperate for love and attention. “But you…I feel worthy of adoration in your arms.”

“More than worthy.” Jord admitted, kissing the tips of Aimeric’s fingers. “You are too good for me and everyone knows it.”

“I love you.” Aimeric murmured in reply. “I love you Jord. I love you.”

Ten times.

Each one bit him like the lash of a crop, so beautiful he was in pain from it. Each one stroked him tenderly, the whispers of a lover. _Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love…_

 

Jord trained and commanded with a feeling of lightness that could only come about from a night of vigorous lovemaking. His heavy sword felt as though it was a feather in his grip and he was quick with smiles and praise given to his men.

Only one, the one most deserving, was missing from his sight.

Aimeric did not rouse himself until the sun was almost at its’ zenith. He walked with exceeding care, though his expression was his normal set of prideful indifference. Jord knew it served only mask the discomfort in his hips.

Jord hide his smile for a moment before smoothing his expression and calling out to his lover.

“Aimeric. You rise late. Ten laps round the grounds for your laziness.”

Aimeric ignored him and bent over to pick up one of the practice swords. The tight fabric of his pants stretched so thin over his ass that Jord was sure he could see the lashes and the love bites through them. His mouth felt dry and he swore he saw Aimeric smile.

“Orlant,” Jord spoke without even looking behind him, “fetch me parchment and ink, will you?”

 


End file.
